The Funeral
by Klainelover1997
Summary: A look at Finn's Funeral :( Written for one of best friends who is struggling with anorexia. I told her that if she ate yesterday, I would write her a prompt. So here it is. :)


**I know that a lot of writers have stopped writing about Finn's death and funeral, but I honestly had no choice when I wrote this. My friend is struggling with anorexia and yesterday was just one of those days for her. So, I told her that if she ate I would write her a prompt and Finn's funeral was what she chose. Regardless, I hope that you enjoy this prompt. **

It's cloudy outside, which seems fitting seeing what's going on today. Cars pull into parking spots and people dressed in black walk solemnly into the church. At the front of the church, sits a dark brown, wooden, coffin with a body inside. Everyone knows who it is, yet no one want to get up and see it for themselves. It's almost as if they think, if they don't see it, it can't be real. Instead, teary eyed faces stare at the coffin as their lifeless bodies lean up against one another as they try to hold it together.

In the front few pews, sit all of the members of the New Directions. Carole and Rachel are next to each other, both of them sobbing. Rachel's head rests on Carole's shoulder as she runs her fingers through Rachel's hair. Even though she no longer has a child to call her own, she is still that remarkable mother and will continue to be until the day that she too joins her son. Burt sits on the other side of Carole with a protective arm around her small frame as he stares forward and doesn't talk to a soul. And then, there's Kurt and Blaine, who sit on the same bench, but not huddled together with the other three members of the family.

Kurt like his father is very stiff as he sits on the pew with a blank stare on his face. He's there, but in reality, he isn't. Blaine sits next to him with tears falling his face. He feels as though he has no right to be crying like this, when Burt and Kurt, Finn's family, are holding themselves together better than he is. But, yet he can't help it. He can't help the tears falling down his face or the ache he feels in his heart. Finn wasn't his brother, but in many ways he was.

After everyone is gathered into the church, the priest walks up to the podium. "We are all here today to mourn the loss of a wonderful son and friend. Because of the suddenness of his death, Finn was not able to leave a will. But, Kurt, Finn's brother, has agreed to give his eulogy." The priest stepped off the podium and signalled for Kurt to come up, but Kurt didn't move. It took Blaine lying his hand on Kurt's knee and giving it a squeeze to pull Kurt from his trance. After that, he got up from the wooden pew and walked up to podium. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of lined paper.

"When glee club first started, there were only five of us. There was the girl who thought she was better than everyone, the kid in the wheelchair, the goth girl with the stutter, the black girl who was little overweight, and the closeted gay kid who everyone picked on. With just the five of us, we never would made it through a number, let alone a season, or a even one competition. We were missing the one thing to bring us all together. We were missing the glue of our team. That glue was Finn." Kurt began. "He made us realize that even though we were different that we all still belonged together and overtime, he made more of us see that and our team grew. He was our leader and most importantly, he was our friend. And, to me, he was my brother. He was the guy who slept in the room next to mine and ate all of the food in sight. He was the guy who sat next to me at dinner and made me laugh, even though he wasn't trying to be funny." Kurt took a moment to wipe away the tears that were rolling down his cheeks.

"Finn was ripped away from all of us, much sooner than he was supposed to be. But, I know that he'll never leave our hearts. He changed each and everyone of us for the better. And, I'll miss him for the rest of my life. Finn, I don't believe in God and I don't know if you did either before you passed, but I know that you're up somewhere, watching over all of us, just like you did when you were here. I love you." Kurt folded up the piece of paper he had brought up with him, and then walked back down to the pew and took a seat next to Blaine.

After a few other people spoke, all of the glee guys got up and stood around Finn's casket. They grabbed onto sides of the wooden coffin and lifted it up off of the platform, so they could carry it out to the hearse. After sliding the coffin into the hearse, everyone returned to their cars and processed down the road to the cemetery. Once again, people parked their cars, but this time it was on light brown, dead, grass and then walked into the cemetery, which was still wet from the storm from the night before. They walked to the plot that was dug especially for Finn. Next to it lay another gravestone that read, "Elizabeth Marie Hummel".

They lowered Finn's coffin down into the ground and then began to cover it up with dirt. People said their goodbyes and then gradually left. The last ones in the cemetery were the same five people that sat in that front row in the church. They watched as the dirt piled onto the coffin and hole continued to fill up until it looked like it had never existed. And, that was that. It was time to leave. Carole broke away from Rachel's side and allowed Burt to be the one to hold her up. She walked over to Elizabeth's grave and knelt down on the ground. With tears in her eyes and on her face, she placed both of her hands onto the tombstone.

"Take care of my boy and I promise, I'll take care of yours." She said and then stood up and ran to Burt's arms. After each of them said a private goodbye, they returned to their cars. Kurt went with his parents and Rachel, while Blaine went by himself. He hadn't been home in days. He had stayed with Kurt since the news of Finn's death to make sure that he was okay, but he really did need to go home.

Once back at his own house, Kurt didn't know what to do with himself. He couldn't watch his father pace the kitchen because he didn't know how to comfort Carole, who lay on Finn's bed sobbing, anymore. He couldn't listen to Rachel pretend to be okay, when she really was heartbroken like the rest of them. He couldn't listen to her sob all alone anymore. He couldn't be in this house anymore. He felt like he was suffocating. He just needed some air, some time by himself.

"I-I need to leave." Kurt muttered before grabbing his keys and making a break for the door. On the drive over, Kurt couldn't pull himself from his memories of Finn. Miraculously, he made it to Blaine's house. He knocked on the door and waited for Blaine, his rock, to answer the door. When Blaine finally did answer, it was as if Kurt's body simply couldn't take it anymore. His knees collapsed and he fell into Blaine's arms in a fit of sobs. Blaine didn't know what else to do, so he just sat on the front porch in the middle of the doorway with Kurt in his arms as he sobbed into his chest and Blaine couldn't help, but sob too. It had been a hard day for the both of them, for everyone who had been touched by Finn during his short lifetime. But, at least they had each other to lean on and to cry on. Nothing was okay, but together, everything was better.


End file.
